vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumen Celeritas
|-|Sealed (EMS)= |-|Sealed (BPoHC)= |-|Unsealed= Summary Lumen Celeritas is a lazy sunlight youkai who was formerly a great hero, one of the famous "Three Lights". At some point in the past, they resolved a serious incident. Now, however, the memories of this part of their life are sealed away, though they know they were once a hero anyways, and they spend most of their time lazing about and absorbing sunlight. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B Name: Lumen Celeritas Origin: Len'en Project Age: Unknown Gender: No canon gender Classification: Sunlight youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Flight, Light Manipulation and Absorption Attack Potency: Small City level (Should be at least comparable to Jun, who regularly causes rainy weather of varying severity) | City level (Tsubakura noted that they blew up a few mountains in this state, and they also carved out the Road Traveled by Light, which takes several hours to cross, piercing the Mugenri Barrier in the process). Speed: Supersonic (Somewhat comparable to Tsubakura, who can fly up to 2600 kilometers per hour, which is around Mach 2, and can weave through danmaku at such speeds) | Supersonic (Comparable to Tsubakura) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small City level | City level Stamina: High. Range: Tens of meters with Danmaku | Hundreds of meters to Kilometers (They can blow up distant mountains) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Lumen is childish and naive, a true "idiot hero". They're very calm and they tend to laze about for most of the time. When empowered by moonlight, they lose control of themself and fly into a violent, mindless rage, destroying everything in sight. Weaknesses: Lumen is not the brightest, and in their base form, their powers and memories are sealed away. When unsealed, they fly into a berserk rage and have no control over their own actions. Key: Sealed | Unsealed / Moonlight Empowered Show/Hide Feats Tsubakura comments on Lumen's destructive power. (Earthen Miraculous Sword, Tsubakura's Extra Stage) :それにしてもさっきのバカは :ほっといて良かったのかね？ :むこうの方で山が２〜３座ほど吹き飛んでたが・・・ :That aside, was it really okay for me to leave :that idiot alone back there? :They blew up about 2 or 3 entire mountains over that way... The description of the destruction Lumen caused. (Reactivate Majestical Imperial, Extra Stage) :アホな偉人が放った光線は :山を砕き、大地を抉り、 :抽象的な存在の大結界にさえ :孔を開け、 :それが原因で无現里内には :霊魂が蔓延った。 :溶解した大地の溝は :霊魂の冷気に冷やされ :ようやくヒトが触れられる :温度になっていた。 :The ray of light fired by the foolish hero :broke the mountains, pierced the earth, :tore a hole even into the barrier :of our abstract existence, :and it is for that reason that the spirits :began to run rampant in Mugenri. :The trove of the dissolving earth :was cooled down by the spirits' chill :until it finally reached a temperature :cool enough for humans to touch. Kuroji notes Lumen's power. (Brilliant Pagoda or Haze Castle, Scoundrel Team's Neutral Route, Stage 3) :前に封印が解けかけたとき、山をいくつかふっ飛ばしてた :たぶんそのせいだろう :The last time they came unsealed, they blew up a few mountains. :Probably that's why. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Taking and bundling light:' Using the shell on their back, Lumen can absorb sunlight, which they use in their attacks in the forms of projectiles and lasers. By absorbing moonlight, they get an immense boost in their power, allowing them to break their seals and call upon the full extent of the power, but this drives them into a mindless, berserk state in the process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Len'en Project Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Light Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 7